


Lights, Camera, Action!

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Murder, Mystery, NSFW, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut, anything, give me 3 words and a ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: Give me 3 words and a ship and i'll write a Oneshot about it!First one was asked by Arctic Mizikio on Tumblr ( https://arctic-mizikio.tumblr.com/ )1- Forest, nymph, Hunter. ErrorLust





	1. Forest Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Give me 3 words and a ship and i'll write a Oneshot about it!  
> First one was asked by Arctic Mizikio on Tumblr ( https://arctic-mizikio.tumblr.com/ )  
> 1- Forest, nymph, Hunter. ErrorLust

It was a nice autumn already getting colder by being really close to the winter. A hunter were walking on the woods searching for food. He was determined to find something for him, but the forest wasn't going to give it that easily.  
He soon saw a deer walking peacefully in front of him. It didn't looked afraid or aware of his presence. The hunter started to follow the deer carefully to not scare it, but some kind o plant got his feet making him fall and drop his gun. When he looked to where the gun droped, there was a person holding it pointing his own gun against him.  
???- Who are you Hunter? and why are you hurting these animals?  
??- My name is Error a-and i'm just searching for food.....f-for the winter......  
???- The winter? Why can't you get other kind of food? don't you humans create your own meat? then why the forest creatures?  
Error- i'm n-not human sir.I d-don't live with them, I'm a monster!  
???- well, i noticed! Just a monster would kill innocent animals.  
Error- what? listen sir, i just want to get me some food and go home! I live totally alone in a small house not so far from here! I don't live with the humans!  
???- oh! you're the owner of that house.......  
The person destroyed the gun with a incredible force surprising Error. He then looked up like if he was searching for something.  
???- if food is what you want, why not take what the trees gives us? Or what grows in the ground under your feet? Why hurt such innocent creatures for something you can get even more easier? Why don't you look up?  
Error looked up seeing the trees giving a lot of fruits. It was almost like magic. The way the trees got it's branches down like they were giving Error their fruits just looked like a fairy tale. When he looked back to the person, they weren't there anymore. They vanished like it was never there! The pieces of his Gun became covered in flowers. He couldn't believe in his own eyes...... But maybe life were giving him a second chance.....  
He then took the fruits thanking the trees with a grateful smile and ran back home. With a few days before winter, he was already prepared to it! He had more food than he expected since the forest were giving him so much.  
After a peaceful winter, Error entered the forest again. This time, to walk around and know the forest better. In a moment, he heard voices and footsteps. There were more hunters, Humans this time. They were going to kill the animals! He couldn't let it happen. With a small movement of his hand, Error used his blue strings to trap the Humans holding their souls. He don't usually use them since it's hard to control. But they seen to be obeying him this time.  
Error- you shouldn't had entered this forest......  
A desire to kill them crossed Error's mind, but he remembered the time when that person had mercy on him.  
Error- Get out of here!! And never come back!!  
He let the humans go. Screaming in terror, the two human hunters started running away from the forest. Sure they would never come back again. Error then let out a small sigh looking at his hand. How could him think on killing a human? The person from before appeared behind him, looking at him with curiosity. For a moment he tough Error was going to just kill the humans but now he looks so regretful.....  
???- What's wrong?  
Error- AAH!!  
???- ahahaha! did i scared you?  
Error- no! of course not! I screamed because i wanted to!  
???- sorry sorry! i didn't mean to! But what's wrong? you look worried.  
Error- just.....nothing! Forget it.  
???-ok! Then i'll just go! Bye bye~  
Error- w-wait!  
???- yes~?  
Error- you didn't told me your name yet......  
???- oh? Forgive me then! You can call me Lust~  
Error- hm....nice to meet you Lust.....  
Lust smiled and walked away vanishing behind some trees letting Error alone on the forest again. Error smiled softly and walked back home. Will they meet again?  
Time had passed and it was finally spring time. The forest looked even more alive and beautiful. Error were getting closer and closer to Lust and the forest.  
Speaking about Lust and Error, They're close to a river with Lust sitting in the grass and Error's head resting on his lap. a few Hunters showed up in the forest, But they always manage to kick them out of the forest. With his strings, Error could do good things for once! Something that once were a symbol of pain and suffering became a beautiful thing for him. Something to protect what he loves the most! To protect Lust.  
Even if Error didn't really talked about his feelings towards Lust, He already knew about them! It was written in Error's face after all! Was really easy to tell that Error were in love for him......  
And it scares Lust.....  
Lust- Error....can i ask you something?  
Error- sure! What is it?  
Lust- do you....love me?  
Error- !!!  
Error's face got a deep yellow color. He got up looking down a bit.  
Lust- you do....d-don't you?  
Error couldn't say anything. His voice simply didn't worked. So instead of using words, he decided to use actions and kissed Lust. At first Lust got a bit surprised and scared but soon melted into the kiss, kissing him back. Soon the kiss got deeper and Error laid Lust on the ground staying on top of him. After a few minutes into a deep and hot kiss, they stopped breathing heavily and looking into each others eyes.  
Lust- w-well it answers a lot......  
Error- ppffff! what about you?  
Lust- h-huh?  
Error- do you love me back?  
Lust- s-sure! i love you Error! And i want you forever~  
Error- then i'm forever yours~  
They then kissed again, this time, more calm and passionate. They spend the rest of the day there sharing kisses and love.  
Soon, another winter came. The place were covered in a nice and soft white blanket. The silence of the forest bringing peace to Error's Soul.....a peace that wont going to last much....  
Walking with Lust around the frozen forest, Error heard screams. They were coming from not so far on the forest. Worried, they two followed these sounds getting horrified by what their eyes were seeing....  
Humans had invaded the forest and were setting everything on fire.  
Lust felt sad and broken, but Error felt betrayed and furious.  
Error- STOP THAT!  
Lust- E-Error......  
One of the Humans took a gun and pointed it at them.  
Human- WHO ARE YOU?! ARE YOU THE MONSTER WHO HAUNTS THIS FOREST?!  
Error- WHAT IF I AM!?  
Human- tch. KILL THEM!  
Soon, the humans started to approach trying to attack them. Error used his strings to protect Lust and keep the Humans away. But while he was distracted, Lust saw the other human preparing to shoot him.  
Lust- ERROR!!  
When Error noticed, it was too late. The human shoot right into his soul shattering it into pieces. He instantly fell on the ground. The snow under him getting that red color. Lust's eyes got wide...... he couldn't believe these humans were hurting his home and worse. Killing the only person who could ever see him..... He showed himself for the humans, his eyes red in hate and fury. The fire then surrounded him getting turned into the humans burning everything and everyone around them. The Humans were screaming in agony as the fire consumed his bodies slowly and painfully. Lust's hatred could be felt miles and miles away from there. His sadness made the fire attack the small town where the humans used to live...... When all the humans got consumed by the fire, Lust fell on his knees..... He was heart broken.  
Carefully, He hugged Error's body, crying in despair and sadness. He knew Error weren't going to stay forever. He would get old and die someday. But not This way! Not now! It was too earlier! He wasn't prepared.......  
The smoke then surrounded them. It entered on Lust's souls and it started to shine bringing Error's soul back..... The red snow became wings and Lust's wings showed up as well. When Error opened his eyes, The world had another color. Lust smiled still crying being hugged by Error.  
Error- L-Lust? what happened?  
Lust- i saved you! We will stay together forever Error!  
Error- y-you have wings.....  
Lust- y-yeah! I was going to show them to you at spring when they look more beautiful.....  
Error- w-wait! I have wings!?!  
Lust- i c-can explain later!  
Error- you better do! What happened here?  
Lust- we saved the forest.....don't worry .....  
Error- i'm glad.....  
Lust- i love you Error.  
Error- i love you too!  
They then got up walking away holding hands soon vanishing between the trees. There was nothing more than ashes and snow in between the trees and the wind echoing the agony screams of the Humans who once tried to kill the forest. But now, the forest have two guardians..... Two lover who gonna last forever.


	2. Guardian Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me 3 words and a ship and I'll write a Oneshot about it!  
> The second one asked by Aurigae on Tumblr ( https://m1d0ri1.tumblr.com/ )   
> 2- Dark Magic, Priest, Time Travel. InkBerry

It was a very quiet and rainy night. A priest was at the church praying as he usually does before going to sleep. But this Night had different plans for him. A man with a hoodie entered the church stopping by the door soaking the carpet under his feet.   
Priest- may I help you, sir?   
???- I just wanted a place to hide from the rain. Can I stay a little?   
Priest- sure! Come in, please! I'll get you a towel! Just a moment.   
???- God bless you, Priest.   
In some Minutes, The priest came back with the towel approaching the man with a kind smile. When he got closer, he took a small recipient from behind the towel throwing the liquid inside it on the man who immediately screamed a non-human scream.   
Priest- you tough you could fool me, Demon?   
The man let out a cursed laugh looking at him with an evil grin in his face.   
Demon- but I did priest~You fell right into my hands!   
Soon, some kind of black magic surrounded him and then, everything got black...  
Meanwhile, An artist was driving back home from a social party. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of the car and he hit a man stopping the car immediately.   
???- Oh....my god..... I just ran over a man..... Oh, no......i'm so much trouble...  
The artists got out of the car immediately calling an ambulance.   
As soon as he got on the Hospital, the doctors took the stranger to check if there wasn't any major injury. Luckily, The man was fine! Just a few scratches and some dust.  
Doctor- do you know the man?   
???- n-no sir. I was coming b-back home and a bright light appeared out of nowhere! T-then my car hit him. I have no idea of how he showed up there......   
Doctor- he's wearing strange clothes! Maybe it was a party or something! We're making a few exams to test if there's alcohol on his blood.   
???- o-ok....I'll waits until he wakes up then... I h-hope he's ok!  
Doctor- I'm sure it was just an accident! I'll ask a nurse to give you a soothing ok?   
???- o-ok! thanks!   
The Artist was trembling from anxiety. He never hit someone in his life! Soon, a Nurse approached giving him a small cup.   
Nurse- here sir! Also, the doctor said the patient woke up.   
???- c-can I see him?   
Nurse- sure!   
???- thank you!   
He ran to the room entering silently. The man looked at him confused. He clearly had no clue of where he was or what happened.  
???- h-hi sir! h-how do you feel?   
??- Good....? May I ask you where am I?   
???- you're at the hospital, sir!   
??- hospital?   
???- yes! My name is Ink! I brought you here! I'm really sorry that I ran over you..... s-sir.....  
??- ran over? hm...it's a pleasure Ink. My name is Blueberry! I'm the priest of the Southern Cathedral of the Kingdom of Eclipse.   
Ink- hm....w-what.....are you, ok sir? had you drunk anything alcoholic?   
Blue- of course not! I never drunk any alcoholic drink in my entire life! It's against God will.   
Ink- oh....ok.... from... I mean.....where...  
Blue- hm? Ink, Mind if I ask you something?   
Ink- s-sure Priest!   
Blue- good, may I know what is this thing connected to me?   
Ink- a-ah! that is to know how y-your souls are beating! I g-guess.....  
Blue- you look, nervous son, is there something wrong?   
Ink- I;.......i'm r-really sorry I ran over you! I really didn't mean to! It was so fast that I couldn't react!   
Blue- it's ok son! don't worry! I shall forgive you!   
Blueberry gave Ink a warm smile making his heart race a bit. He didn't understand why his heart started beating so faster. But his bod suddenly felt weak and his vision got blurred. Ink passed out falling on the ground warning Blueberry who immediately got up catching Ink.   
Blue- oh god! Had I said anything wrong? You look so worried...   
Some hours had passed until Ink woke up. By his side, he saw Dream, Nightmare, and Error. The guardian of positivity and the ex destructor were clearly worried, Nightmare was just distracted.   
Error- Ink! Thank God! You're ok! what happened?   
Dream- the doctor called us! What happened, my dear friend?  
Ink- I'm fine! don't worry! I guess I was just tired.... w-where's Blueberry? is he ok?   
Dream- you mean, the man who was with you?   
Ink- yeah! I guess so...  
Error- is he your boyfriend?   
Ink- what?! no! of course not! he's a priest and I ran over him!   
Night- You ran over a Priest?! HAHAHA   
Dream- Nightmare! That's not funny!   
Error- he seems ok to me! He was waiting in the waiting room!   
Ink- good! I want to go home now. Where's the doctor?   
Dream- I'll call him!   
Dream ran out of the room to call a doctor. After checking on Ink. They got permission to go back home. But before going, Ink invited the priest to go with him so he could give him a ride. After dropping everyone at their homes, Ink was alone in the car with the priest. Blue was looking at the streets amazed but also confused. He had no clue where he was and how he got there.   
Ink- so... where do you live?   
Blue- in the Southern Cathedral of course! My life belongs to God and I'll serve him until I can't anymore!   
Ink- i..don't know where it is...   
Blue- I noticed! I also noticed I have no idea of where I am, but if that's what God wants, then I shall accept and obey.   
Ink- you're very close to God huh?   
Blue- I wouldn't say close to him. I would say loyal I guess.   
Ink- you have such a calm tone!   
Blue- Thank you very much Ink! Having a Calm tone is important to make people feel more comfortable around you.   
Ink- cool! W-Well, since we both have no idea of where you live, what about stay at my place for a while?   
Blue- I don't want to bother you Ink.   
Ink- nah! you're not bothering! my house is kinda lonely anyway!   
Blue- if you say so. I guess there's no problem then!   
Ink- yay!   
After they got home, Ink helped Blue with some fresh clothes and a room for him to stay. After dinner, they got to bed. When next day arrived, Ink woke up at his usual hour smelling a really nice smell. Food!   
Still a bit in dreamland, Ink got down to the kitchen seeing Blueberry cooking a really good looking breakfast.   
Blue- Good Morning Ink!   
Ink- g-good Morning!   
Blue made a really good meal for him! The taste was as good as the look! Ink Left to work really happy and excited! The priest had such a warm and welcoming energy! He was so gentle and attentive. Without noticing, Ink was sighing in love. A dangerous and forbidden love.....  
After a long and busy day, Ink was coming back home and stopped by a library. Maybe he could find the ''Southern Cathedral'' That blue was talking about. But after looking into various maps, he couldn't find anything....until.....a Book caught his attention. It was about all the religious places that somehow made a story! He didn't know why, but the book was almost calling him! He then opened the book looking through the titles in the pages until he spotted the Southern Cathedral.   
Ink- impossible......it was 1500 years ago.....how could it be?   
Does it mean time travel? That must be wrong! How could this guy be living in a place that only existed 1500 in the past? Stunned and surprised, Ink decided to search more about it. Book after Book, He read carefully each one of these lots of time traveling stories and theories! It couldn't be....could it?   
After a few books, he found one that really opened his mind. A book that told how demons and angels could access other streams of time in a really easy way! It all made sense then! Blueberry said he was a priest, so maybe, an angel or a demon sent him to the future! But why?   
Ink rented the two books and brought them home to tell Blueberry what he found! Anxious and worried, he entered his house and quickly got to the second floor knocking on the priest's door hearing a soft ''come in'' from inside. As soon as he entered the room, He saw Blueberry without his shirt and a towel around his neck. He just got out of the shower. A bright blush painted his cheeks as he looked away embarrassed.   
Ink- s-sorry Blue!   
Blue- hm? Oh! it's ok! don't worry about it! Do you need anything?   
Ink- I just....w-wanted to show you something! But I'll wait in the living room! Sorry!   
Ink quickly walked out of the room blushing even more! The image just didn't leave his mind. Blue looked so beautiful like that...His heart was truly racing right now.   
After a few minutes, Blueberry came down meeting Ink.   
Blue- so, what do you want to talk son?   
Ink- a-ah! I found the Southern Cathedral! But we have a problem.....  
Blue- amazing! But what problem?   
Ink- it only existed.....1500 years ago......  
Blue- ......1500? hah....haha....that's impossible......  
Ink- look!   
Ink handed Blue the book showing him the story of the Southern Cathedral on the Book.   
Blue- destroyed in an attack?! w-why? I was .....protecting it......oh god.....  
Ink- what's wrong?   
Blue- that demon! he did something!   
Ink- demon? so it's true......  
Blue- huh?   
Ink- here! This book says that demons can time travel! What if this demon sent you here for some reason?   
Blue- the only reason was that I was protecting the village from evil! I was their guardian.....they must have felt so lost and.....betrayed.....  
Ink- sorry for hearing that.......  
Blue teared up holding his hand in his face. His silent tears running down on his cheeks remembering all his friends and all the kids he wanted to have a bright future......So many innocents and so much kind people...... they all trusted him....and he didn't save them!   
Ink felt his eyes tearing up by seeing his new friend cry. Without thinking twice, he hugged the priest in an attempt to comfort him. Blueberry couldn't help it but hug back crying into the other shoulder. It was so painful and so agonizing for him! He broke his promise with them! He broke his promise with God himself! he felt patetic....  
Blue- I won't let them hurt you too Ink.....  
Ink- h-huh?   
Blue- you were so kind to me....you remember me pretty much of my friends! I won't let that beautiful smile be stained because of these filthy creatures! I promise.   
Ink- t-thank you...  
Since Blueberry came from another stream of time, Ink let him live in his house! And it was really nice for him. Blueberry usually keeps the house organized and clean and also cook for him! His food was absolutely wonderful. But his heart was building feeling for the priest.....he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it! Blue was so kind and gentle! Always caring for him and showing so much love and appreciation! He never had feelings for anyone before! So it was an entirely new experience.   
One night, Ink couldn't sleep. He was feeling watched and hot. His room never felt so small and scary! It was like a horror movie! He then got up turning the lights on and going to the kitchen. He got a cup of water drinking it like he didn't drink any water in ages and threw water on his face trying to get rid of this strange feeling. While drying his face, he felt two hands hugging his waist. At first, he felt a shiver going down his spine and then heavy and negative energy around him. Blue's voice spoke close to his ear in a deep and serious tone.   
Blue- what's wrong Inky~? Couldn't sleep~?   
Ink- B-Blue? you almost killed me! Gosh! W-What are you doing?   
Ink turned around facing Blueberry! They were extremely close to each other feelings their breaths on each other faces.   
Blue- just wanted to check on you~i saw the lights on!   
Ink- a-ah! I was just drinking some water!   
Blue- you feel so hot Inky~  
Ink- w-what?   
Blue- and smells so nice~  
Blue started to nuzzle into Ink's neck soon licking it making Ink shiver and struggle.   
Ink- B-Blue! what are you d-doing?   
Blue- I'm making your wishes come true my dirty boy~  
He bites down his neck hard leaving a mark making Ink scream in pain and fear.   
Ink- s-stop! Please! I don't want that!   
Blue- I know you do~  
Ink- p-please Blue! S-stop that! You're scaring me!   
Blue- LET HIM GO YOU DEMON!   
Ink heard Blueberry's voice scream from behind the man. But if he wasn't Blueberry, who he was?  
The person holding him started to change into a scary and horrific form. Half of his face and part of his arms were burned. Ink instantly got terrified and started crying in terror. The creature turned to face Blue still holding Ink.   
Demon- so the priest is wake~?   
Blue- Leave him alone!!   
Demon- or what? you'll abandon him just like you did to your friends on the past?   
Blue- you.....  
Demon- hahaha! look~how tasty~he have feelings for the priest~  
The demon licked Ink's face cleaning his tears off with his tongue. Ink closed his eyes in fear wishing that it was a Nightmare and that he would wake up!   
Blue- you bastard!   
Blue took a crucifix on his neck and pointed to the demon.   
Blue- Exsurgat Deus et dissipentur inimici eius: et fugiant qui oderunt eum a facie eius. Sicut deficit fumus, deficiant; sicut fluit cera a facie ignis, sic pereant peccatores a facie Dei.  
Demon- GGGGRRRRRRRR   
The demon started to become smoke and let out a loud scream! As soon as Blueberry started to speak, he let ink go making him fall on the ground watching terrified as the creature in front of him became dust screaming in agony.   
As soon as he had sure the demon was destroyed, Blue ran after Ink hugging him.   
Blue- sshhh it's ok! you're safe now!   
Ink hugged back crying in terror not knowing how to react to such a disgusting scene. All he could do was cry into Blue's chest until he fell asleep there. Blue brought him to his room and laid by his side hugging him.   
Blue- I'll protect you from the evil, my angel..... even knowing I can't... I love you! And it will last forever!   
Soon, they fell asleep hugging each other. Ink could sleep peacefully into Blue's embrace, and Blue could sleep in peace knowing his angel was safe in his arms now.  
Ink became His light, and he became his guardian. They will be forever connected by now.....  
Until Time ends.


	3. Outsider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me 3 words and a ship! I'll write a One shot about it! >:3  
> This one was asked By King The Fallen on Tumblr ( https://king-the-fallen.tumblr.com/ )   
> Alien,mating,flower. Cream   
> This One shot contains NSFW, If you don't like it, don't read it!

In a laboratory located deep into the forest, a scientist was running anxiously through the corridors. In the last Night, something fell from space and inside it, they found a strange creature! An Alien.....  
It could mean big technological progress in the world! Getting to the room where the creature was being maintained, he immediately got closer seeing that the creature's face had a wound on its eye. Maybe when they crashed into the ground, his face got hurt. Not thinking twice, He started to bandage the wound. The creature then opened t's eyes making the small scientist jump in surprise, but before he could react, the alien-like creature got up and hold his neck taking him out of the ground and speaking in an unknown language.   
The poor scientist panicked not being able to breathe. His eyes started tearing up as his neck was hurting from the crushing of the creature's hand.   
Scientist- P-Please doesn't hurt me!   
The creature watched him coughing and trying to get some air. With an annoyed look on his face, the creature scratched the scientist's arm making him groan in pain and licked the blood on it. As soon as he swallowed the blood, he let the scientist go making him fall on the ground trying to catch his breath and his body started to change. When the scientist looked at him, he looked like a normal skeleton but with a long tail.   
Scientist- y-you.....c-copied my DNA......   
Alien- This form looks weak and useless.....but I guess it will suit for now.... now, where am I and where's my ship?   
Scientist- n-not only the DNA but also the language ....that's amazing..... what more can you do?   
Alien- Answer me human!!   
Scientist- a-ah! s-sorry! I'm s-so sorry! My name is Dream! I'm taking care of you! You're in the Scientific Unit 827 in the middle of the natural reserve! Y-Your ship is on the underground being scanned!   
Alien- Dream.... interesting..... you can call me Cross then! I want to see my ship immediately!   
Dream- y-you must wear something first! down there is really cold!   
Cross looked at himself noticing he wasn't using any clothes at all! In his planet, they didn't need to but in this strange place they are seen to wear these things for some reason.   
Dream- here! t-take my coat! It's not much but will at least cover you! I p-promise I'll get better clothes!   
Cross- hum....good.   
Cross took the coat from Dream's hand wearing it and Dream took a small book on the table next to them.   
Dream- l-let's go!   
Cross- what's that?   
Dream- i-it's for me to t-take notes about you!   
Cross- notes about me......? whatever.....  
Dream- perfect!  
Dream guided Cross to the underground where his ship was located. All scientist around were looks stunned at the man following him. It was clear that this man wasn't from this world! As soon as they got to where the ship was located, Cross started to examine it.   
Cross- damn it...the impact destroyed it..... it will take some time to fix...   
Dream- you want some help? I can help you fix it faster to be able to come back home!   
Cross- my home doesn't exist anymore.   
Dream- oh.....sorry.  
Cross just looked at him for a moment before turning to his ship again. He took a few things from inside it and let out a long sigh. Now he has to stay on this planet. But to live safe there, he needed to know the place better.....   
Dream- i-if it's not rude for me to ask, m-mind teaching me h-how your body works? How you copied my DNA? And how you survived the crash? How do your species feed? And how they reproduce?   
Cross- you ask too many questions, Doctor.....  
Dream- s-sorry!   
Cross- and you say sorry too much too.   
Dream- a-ah! s-sorry for that! I m-mean-   
Cross- You should stop talking.   
Dream- o-ok!   
suddenly, an alarm started to sound and a voice came from the loudspeakers.   
???- Doctor Dream!! Purple Code!! Purple Code!!  
Dream-oh no! w-wait just a moment ok? I'll be right back!   
Dream ran away clearly worried and scared. Cross watched as the small scientist ran out of the room almost tripping on his own feet! Curious, he followed the smaller's smell to a room with a purple door and a moon sign on it. Under the moon was written ''authorized personnel only''. After some minutes, the small scientist got out of the room let out a sigh in relief.   
Cross- what's inside there Doctor?   
Dream- Ah! n-nothing!   
Cross- you're lying.   
Dream- it's just....someone really important to me.....he's really sick and I need to find a way to cure him.... a-and after what I saw, maybe you can help me!   
Cross- help you.   
Cross tough for a moment. Maybe he could trade information with this small human.   
Cross- let's make a deal.   
Dream- a d-deal?  
Cross- you tell me everything about your .....world. And I help you with what you need!  
Dream- really?!   
Cross- yes.   
Dream- Of course!! Of course, I can tell you everything!! Anything you want to know!!   
Cross- perfect. Now tell me everything you know.   
Dream- o-of course! come here!   
Dream walked away being followed by Cross. They soon got to the room they were before. Dream then got a white box full and started to take the things out of it placing them at the table.   
Dream- I need a sample of your blood!   
Cross- my blood?   
Dream- yeah!   
The small scientist got a syringe and looked at Cross.   
Dream- c-can I?   
Cross took the syringe from Dream's hands and injected it on his own arm taking a good amount of blood and handing it back to Dream.   
Cross- what more do you need?   
Dream- a b-bit of saliva too  
The Alien then pulled Dream close licking from his shoulder to his jaw.   
Dream- a-ah~! N-Not this way!   
Cross- I like that sound of yours, Doctor.   
Dream- w-what?   
Cross- now you have my saliva. What more?  
Dream- j-just want to know m-more about your species....   
Dream collected a sample of the saliva on his neck and took his notebook to take notes starting to ask Cross a few questions. After a long hour answering his questions, Dream finally finished with his interrogatory. The samples were given to the other scientists to test it on the laboratory.   
Cross- now it's my turn to ask questions.   
Dream- s-sure!   
Cross- I want to see how this planet looks.   
Dream- oh! I can show you outside! There's a beautiful garden there! and I can take you to the city too! It's very nice!   
Cross- Garden. City.   
Dream- yeah! I'm sure you'll love it! I'll ask my assistant to get you some clothes!   
Dream walked away leaving Cross alone in the room. Looking around, he saw a picture of Dream. He looked happy and a little skeleton was hugging him also happy. they looked really similar to each other. Maybe Brothers?   
Dream then came back with some clothes on his hands giving them to Cross. The alien took off the coat, wearing the new clothes. They fit but are a bit big for this skeleton body.   
Dream- looks good! Now let's go! I'll show you around the garden!   
The smaller took Cross's hands guiding him to the garden outside the laboratory. The place was big and surrounded by Trees, the floor covered in flowers of various colors. Truly a beautiful view to look at.   
Dream- my brother planted these flowers.....   
Cross- the kid in the picture?   
Dream- ah.....you saw that?   
Cross- yes.   
Dream- you're right....that's my brother. He's really sick so I'm working on the cure for him...  
Cross- that's why you want me to help, Doctor?   
Dream- yeah...  
Cross- what's wrong with him?   
Dream- he's dying.   
Cross- I see.   
Dream- I'm not sure if I can really save him......  
Dream was tearing up a bit. Cross took a flower on the ground giving it to Dream with a soft smile making him blush slightly.   
Cross- I'm sure he will be ok. He planted these flowers to make you smile Doctor. So smile for him and keep working hard to save him! Now you have my DNA to help you so don't give up. Ok?   
The smaller's eyes got wide hearing to his words. His face painted with a bright yellow. He never felt so determined on something! His heart was on fire! He cleaned the tears in his face and smiled to the Hybrid in a grateful way.   
The days passed slowly. Dream was doing his research about Cross's species and Cross learning about the Human race and their blue planet. They two were at the laboratory talking as always while Dream tested the cure for his brother.   
Dream- It works!!   
Cross- hm?   
Dream- the cure! It works!! I can finally save Nightmare!!   
The small scientist hugged the Alien crying in happiness. He got surprised by the smaller action but soon hugged back feeling his positive aura.   
Cross- go on! Save your brother.   
Dream- thank you so much, Cross!!   
Dream got the medicine and ran to his Brother's room. The alien quietly followed him looking around to see nothing but white walls and doors. Looks like the Only door who have at least some color was his brother's door. Maybe he like some colors? who knows. Maybe Dream does.   
As he entered the Room. He saw Dream talking to a boy on a bed. The boy was connected to various kinds of devices. He looked weak and tired but yet smiling like everything was ok. The boy then looked at Cross with curiosity in his eyes.   
???- Who is he brother?   
Dream- hm?   
Dream looked at cross surprised but soon looked back at his brother and smiled.   
Dream- his name is Cross! He helped me with your cure brother!   
???- oh! Then, Thank you for helping my brother Mr.Cross!   
Cross- you're....welcome.   
Dream- This is Nightmare! The boy in the picture of my room!   
Cross- nice to meet you.  
Night- Nice to meet you too Mr.Cross!  
Dream- I'll keep an eye on you ok? soon you'll be able to walk around again!   
Night- you'll let me play in the garden? and run?! and jump?!   
Dream- pppff! Sure! But only when you get better ok? Until then, you must rest!   
Night- but I'm not tired...   
Dream- I know, but you must rest yet! Promise me you'll be a good boy, take your medicine and rest?   
Night- I promise!   
Dream- good boy.   
Dream gave his brother a small kiss on his forehead. The smaller laughed a bit and Hugged Dream being immediately hugged back. They looked so close to each other. Cross couldn't stop looking at them. Humans show affection in such a strange way..... sharing kisses and hugs..... Cross wanted to taste it.   
They then left the room. Cross couldn't take away the urge to feel this affection. When they entered Dream's room, Cross closed the door behind him locking it.   
Dream- huh? why did you lock the door?   
Cross got closer to the scientist putting him against the table with a serious look.   
Dream- C-Cross?   
Cross- I want it..... I want that feeling...  
Dream- f-feeling?   
Cross- I want to feel how you humans show affection Doctor.   
Dream- e-eh? a-affection?   
Cross-show me.   
Dream- w-what? h-how?   
Cross- you asked me before how we reproduce.... show me how humans do it and I'll show you how we do it.   
Dream - WHAT?! I c-can't! I n-never did it before!   
Cross- then you can have your first time now.   
Dream- it's not that simple! W-We must feel in the mood to do so!   
Cross- in the mood?   
Dream- y-yeah! I must feel like I want to! Y-you know.... w-when we have a heat....a-and stuff...  
Dream was entirely yellow for saying those things to Cross. But the Alien got even more curious. How would a human look when they're in heat?   
Cross- I can make you have heat.   
Dream- h-huh?   
Cross pulled Dream up and laid him down on the table taking his shorts off. The smaller blushed, even more, trying to cover himself. Cross's tail moved close to his entrance touching it slightly making Dream sigh.   
Cross- I can use my tail to inject inside you something that turns on your heat.   
Dream- p-please don't do that!  
Cross- why not?   
Dream- I n-never did it before.... w-what if it hurts?   
Cross- it won't. I promise.   
His tail started to penetrate Dream's entrance slowly. He teared up scared by the strange sensation inside him. As the tail continued going deeper and deeper, the Alien kept the smaller's legs open to not disturb his tail.  
Dream-s-stop! p-please! t-this feels strange! It's g-going to d-deep~  
Cross- sshh~i must get to the bottom to make it work. That's the only way to make you feel good and avoid the pain.  
Dream- b-but it feels strange! nngh~  
Cross felt his tail touching Dream's bottom. A smile showed up in his face as he moved the tail around hearing Dream sigh and cry softly.   
Cross- it will burn a bit but soon will feel better, ok?   
Dream- b-burn?   
The alien then injected a hot liquid into Dream's entrance making him scream in surprise.   
Dream- H-HOT!! C-CROSS! AH~!   
Cross- doesn't it feel better~?   
The heat then took over Dream's body making him squirm to feel the tail inside him move. He needed that more than ever now. His body felt so hot and so much needy. The hybrid then took out his tail making Dream moan in disapproval.   
Cross- how does it feel huh?   
Dram- ah~aah~ I need~nngh~  
Cross- need~? what do you need doctor Dream~?   
Dream then moved his own hand to his entrance touching it softly feeling the heat grow bigger and hotter on him.   
Dream- ah~p-please touch me~  
He inserted 2 of his fingers in his own entrance feeling a wave of pleasure crossing his body. Unable to stop himself, he started to move then faster feeling his body begging for more. Cross watched as the small scientist tried desperately to fulfill his needs. But he still wanted more.  
He took hold of Dream's hands not letting him continue to prolong his suffering watching as he moaned his name begging for some action.   
Dream- p-please Cross~ d-don't leave me like t-thaah~  
Cross- I wont~Don't worry~   
Cross then opened the smaller's legs a bit wider and started to lick and suck on his entrance making Dream shiver and droll in deep pleasure. His legs were trembling as the Hybrid teased him, even more, loving his taste.   
Dream- O-Oh cross~ p-please~ don't stop~ It feels so amazing~  
Cross- I know!and it will feel even better~But you'll have to work to gain your pleasure~  
Dream- h-hm? h-how~?   
Cross then took a seat and pulled Dream to his lap summoning his member already hard. Dream blushed, even more, staring at it.   
Cross- I want you to be good and move for me~  
Dream- m-move myself?   
The Hybrid let out a small laugh and, holding the smaller's waist, He made Dream sit in his member going deep into his small body.   
Dream- AAAH~   
The small scientist hugged Cross trembling from the sudden trust. It was an amazing sensation crossing his entire body in a huge wave of pure pleasure.   
Cross- ppfff too much?   
Dream- it's so big~ I w-want you to move~  
Cross- me? didn't i say that you'll have to work for your pleasure? You're the one who will be moving here~  
Dream- a-ah~b-but-  
Cross- But nothing~less talk and more action~  
Dream- y-yes sir!   
Dream started to move slowly moaning the Alien's name. The pleasure started to control his actions and his body making him start to move faster and faster.   
Cross- ngh~this body may be weak but it feels much better this way~ Keep going Dreamy~  
Dream- Oh~! AAH~Crossy~nngh~  
The scientist continued jumping on the Alien's lap. Their bodies were getting even hotter as they move together in this lewd dance. The Hybrid couldn't take it anymore holding the smaller's waist and moving him harder and faster into his member hearing him scream in pleasure. It didn't take much time until Dream ended up cumming on Cross's lap letting out a loud moan saying the Hybrid's name. Cross wasn't going to stop so soon, instead, he started moving Dream faster.   
Dream- AH! C-CROSS~! S-STOP~I C-CAN'T AAAHH~  
Cross- we're just beginning doctor~  
The alien placed Dream back on the table face down and started to trust full force into his entrance hearing more screams from him. It took a few rounds until Dream finally got rid of the heat falling asleep in the Alien's arms.  
In the next day, Dream woke up alone. He was confused about what happened. Was it all a dream? or Reality?   
Looking around he noticed his clothes carefully placed beside his bed. As he tried to get up, all his body felt terrible pain. He felt heavy and weak. Trying to ignore the pain, he took his clothes getting Dressed and walking out of his room. The place was silents as always. As he tried to walk leaning on the wall, he felt weak again and fell being caught by someone.   
Cross- you shouldn't be walking around like that Doctor Dream.   
Dream- C-Cross? hm.....w-why is my body feeling so weak?  
Cross- the dosage of the heat may have been too strong for your body Doctor. Forgive me.   
Dream- ah! T-That's ok! it w-was good anyway...  
The smaller blushed looking away. Cross lifted him up taking him back to hir room carefully placing him on the bed.   
Cross- next time I'll be more careful   
Dream- NEXT TIME?!   
The Hybrid laughed at the scientist's reaction. He may be interested in doing it again, but next time in his true form maybe.   
Days had passed one by one. Dream could recover just well and were already back at work and taking care of his brother. He was confident that Nightmare would be cured soon but he wasn't prepared to what came next.   
At morning, like always, Dream woke up looking for the hybrid, But Cross wasn't by his side. Maybe he wanted to take a walk in the forest again. After getting dressed, Dream made his way to his brother's room to check on him as always, But when he entered the room, Nightmare was nowhere to be found. His heart immediately stopped. He looked around wanting to see the smaller but no evidence of his presence there.   
Dream- N-Nighty? Brother? a-are you there? T-That's not funny.....  
No answer......  
Dream started to get scared. Where could his little brother be? he could barely walk alone! There's no way he would get out of his room alone! Then someone may have taken him...But who?   
Tearing up and scared, Dream started to look in all places he could think of. He then heard Nightmare's laugh echo into the walls and decided to follow. After walking for one or two minutes, he came to the front door which was open. Could his brother be in the garden?   
Stepping outside, he saw something that makes his heart race.   
Nightmare was running around following a butterfly and laughing happily. Not much far from him, Cross was sitting between the flowers watching the smaller run. When Nightmare saw Dream, he immediately came running hugging his brother almost making them fall.   
Night- Dream!! Look! I can walk!! I don't feel pain anymore!!   
Dream- b-brother.....i-i'm so happy.....  
Dream hugged his brother crying in happiness and relief. His brother could finally be free!  
Night- D-Dream? w-why are you crying? don't be sad! I'm here!  
Dream- I'm not sad silly! I'm just really happy to see you running!   
They smiled at each other hugging again. Dream just couldn't believe in his eyes! After so many years trying, his brother was finally there! Running and playing again.   
Dream- now I need to check on you! I want to make sure everything is ok!   
Night- but I want to play more!   
Cross- let him play a little more Dream! We can check him later!   
Dream let out a sigh but nodded. Maybe they could enjoy some peace for now.   
But only for now.


	4. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! This one may make no sense at all XD

Cross was tied up on the ground on Nightmare’s room naked, scared and confused. Nightmare suddenly pulled him from the couch demanding the others to leave and tied him up in his room. He looked angry……  
Soon the door opened showing Nightmare pulling Killer by his arms and throwing him in the ground in front of Cross.  
Killer- C-Cross?  
They both heard the door closing in a loud bang. As they looked at the door, Nightmare was there watching them with an angry expression.  
Night- so you two decided to cheat on me huh?  
Killer- !!!  
Cross- h-hm…..  
Night- I will have to ask?  
Killer- I w-was just helping him! W-we have nothing between us!  
Cross- y-yeah! We a-are just friends!  
Night- I didn’t know friends fucked each other.  
Killer- I’m r-really sorry Night! W-we didn’t mean to make you angry!  
Night- too late! I’m already really angry! And I’ll punish you two~  
Cross- u-us two?  
Night- it’s your turn to take off your clothes Killer.  
Killer- w-what?!  
Night- don’t make me do it myself!  
Killer- y-yes Boss!  
Killer then started to take off his own clothes blushing in a bright tone of red. After getting all naked, he looked at Nightmare waiting for his next order. The ex-guardian smiled watching his body carefully making him blush even more.  
Night- now, get on for in front of Cross looking at him~  
Embarrassed, Killer did what he demanded blushing even harder as his and Cross’s eyes met. The way Cross was tied down gave him a nice view of his entrance leaking in excitement already. Cross Looked away just as embarrassed with his face in a deep purple. Nightmare was loving it!  
Night- that’s my good boy~  
Nightmare got closer to him caressing his butt slowly before shoving 2 fingers into his entrance making him moan in surprise. He moved his finger like a scissor making Killer blush and moan more begging him to stop.  
Night- I didn’t even start ~  
He trusted his finger into the smaller entrance faster making him rest his head on the floor. As he took out the finger, Killer let out a sigh confused by why the taller stopped until he felt his member trusting in hard.  
Killer- AAH~!  
Without wait, Nightmare started thrusting into him faster making Killer moan loud. Cross was just watching getting even wetter and excited as his friend was fucked hard right in front of him.  
After at least 3 rounds, Nightmare left Killer on the ground trembling and still moaning from all the pleasure but didn’t let him cum yet.  
Night- good boy~ now you’ll help me punish cross  
Killer- y-yes boss~  
Night- shall we gag him my little slut?  
Killer- y-yes boss.  
As Nightmare said, Killer used the gag on cross making him unable to speak. His excitement was clear in his face.  
Night- very well. Now go get my whip~  
Killer- yes b-boss.  
Killer moved to the wardrobe and took a box from it bring it to Nightmare. The taller smiled taking his whip and a large vibrator from inside.  
Night- I want you to fuck cross with it now.  
Cross- !! h-hm!  
Night- silence!  
Nightmare whipped the hybrid entrance making him moan in pain blushing hard. Killer did what he told him inserting the vibrator on his friend’s entrance in one trust making Cross arch his back by the sudden pain. Before he could adjust to the size, Killer started moving it slowly causing him to moan and droll on the gag, pulling the ropes trying to close his legs.  
When he was close to cum, Nightmare made Killer stop and take the vibrator out leaving Cross moaning and trembling begging to cum muffled by the gag.  
Night- now, let’s finish it shall we?  
Cross- h-hm?  
One o Nightmare’s tentacles trusted in his entrance going deep in at once making Cross screen through the gag tearing up from the sudden hit. Another tentacle then pushed Killer to the ground holding him there so another one could enter on his entrance as well.  
KIller- AAH~T-TOO DEEP~  
Night- As a punishment, you two will carry 5 dark eggs inside your bodies for 2 weeks!  
Killer- n-no, please! I-It’s too much!  
Night- quiet! It’s a punishment!  
He shoved a tentacle on Killer’s mouth and started to insert the eggs inside them slowly one by one. When each o them had 5 eggs inside, he took out the tentacles watching them moaning and trembling. None of them could cum yet and Nightmare wasn’t planning to let them do so!  
Killer- a-ah~! N-Nighty~p-please don’t leave us l-like that~  
Night- you two won't cum until I let you do so! And the eggs will stay there for two weeks! But if you two do something without my permission I’ll extend the time to two months! Understood?  
Killer- y-yes boss!  
In the next day, Killer and Cross were sitting in the couch watching some TV when Nightmare passed by checking on them.  
Night- don’t forget that I’m watching~  
They two looked at each other blushing.  
Killer- we should tell him to be more gentle on the RPGs….  
Cross- y-yeah……  
Night- I didn’t hear a safe word from none of you~  
They two screamed from surprise when they heard Nightmare’s voice behind them making the Taller laugh. It was sure one o Nightmare’s favorite thing.


	5. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Tumblr   
> NightKiller

Nightmare was lying in his bed reading a book pretty distracted with it until he heard a knock on the door.   
Night- come in.   
The door opened revealing Killer. He was slightly blushed and looked really embarrassed….Nightmare took his eyes from the book looking at the smaller for a moment.  
Night- what do you want?   
Killer- I’m….. I need h-help….w-with something…..  
Night- I’m busy.   
Then again, his eyes looked back at the book getting lost between the words again. He didn’t hear killer’s answer. He was too distracted already! Soon, he felt something getting on the bed close to his feet. The pressure then started to move on his sides until a blushed and slightly angry Killer slipped himself in between the book and his chest.  
Killer- Please Nighty! Please please, please!  
Night- I’m busy Killer.   
Killer- come on Nighty! I promise I won't ask again! But pleeeaasseeee  
Night- what the fuck do you want?  
Killer- I….I’m…..   
Night- I’m not interested. Get out!   
Killer- But Nightmareeeeee   
Nightmare moved his leg trying to get up and shove killer off but ended up pressing his pelvis making him sigh in pleasure.   
Night- oh?  
Killer- s-sorry   
Night- so….that’s what you want huh?   
Killer- s-sorry Nighty….  
A tentacle moved to the smaller’s back carefully caressing it going all the way to his pelvis managing to take some shivers from him. When it finally got there, two more showed up holding Killer down and taking off his shorts. Before Killer could prepare himself, a tentacle trusted itself deep into his entrance starting to move right away. A surprised gasp escaped his lips as he pulled Nightmare’s jacket moaning.  
Killer- a-aah~N-Nighty~  
Nightmare was again concentrated on his book while the killer’s body moved softly on his chest from the slow trusts his tentacle were giving him. As the tentacle moved faster and faster, going deeper into him, Killer came close to his release moaning louder. His pleads and moans were making Nightmare have a heat himself. It didn’t last long until Killer finally came, moaning the taller’s name loudly.   
Night- are you done already~?   
Killer- h-hm~y-yes~  
Night- alright~  
Nightmare rolled them on the bed getting on top of Killer with a sinister grin   
Night-My turn~  
Killer- w-what?   
Before Killer could realize it, Nightmare already positioned himself at his entrance and trusted in full force moving right away. The smaller couldn’t hold his pleasure screams making it clear that he loved this attention. The room became hot and filled with screams and clapping sounds as their bodies moved in sync together. The killer came once again making his body even more sensitive to all the sensations the taller was giving him.   
Night- f-fuck- I’m so close~uh~  
Killer- N-NIGHTY~NNGH~  
After a few more trusts, Nightmare came inside Killer making him arch his back cumming once again. Nightmare kissed him softly being returned by his little partner. He was already exhausted but the king of negativity was only starting. He used his tentacles to hold Killer’s arms while his legs were put on his shoulder moving slowly but harder into him going as deep as he could. Killer started moaning from the pleasure unable to move.   
Night- you shouldn’t have come here Killer~now you’re mine for the entire night~  
After at least 4 more rounds, Nightmare finally finished giving his little lover a bath and letting him rest right there at his bedroom with him cuddling each other in their warm embrace.


End file.
